There's Only One for Me, Well, Possibly Two!
by life2live
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry, but in lust with another. What's a girl to do, especially when the guy of her dreams doesn't know how she feels? Let's find out, shall we?rnrn(This is AU, set in seventh year.)
1. Chapter One

**There's Only One for Me…Possibly Two**

_A/N: This is AU. Cheers!_

So this is it. I, Hermione Granger, have finally graduated from Hogwarts, my home away from home for seven years. Many amazing things have happened during my stay, Tri-wizard tournaments, quidditch cups, even a murder. But, sad to say, nothing stands out more in my mind than the events that occured in my seventh year. Here is my story...

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione! OI! HERMIONE!" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice, and saw my friend Emily Jones hanging out of a window, aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Gods, Emily, be careful!" I said, rushing in. I found my way to the compartment that I had seen her hanging from and entered it. Inside were two of my best friends. I had met them at varous times in my life, but they were both very near and dear to me.

"Hey Mione." Bianca Marinas said, helping me pull my trunk in behind me. Maria closed the compartment door and took Crookshank's carrying case from my hand.

"Hey, you great furball. And hello to you too, Crookshanks." she cooed, looking at me pointedly, opening the case. Crookshanks leapt out gracefully, and settled, purring, into her lap when she had sat down again.

"Oh, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes. I sat down across from her and Bianca. "My hair doesn't merit that name anymore anyways." I said.

"Oh! Hermione! She's teasing!" Bianca said.

"It looks lovely." Emily said soothingly. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. My hair had finally lost it's bushy quality over the years. Now all that was left was a mess of curls.

"Harry Potter won't be able to take his eyes off you." Emily said slyly. I glared at her.

"Shut up." I said, hiding my face behind a muggle novel, "Gossip Girl: I Like it Like That.". It was a very weird story, full of swearing, hot, blond guys, hot blonde girls, and other such things. Those American kids... but I was a bit pre-occupied with other thoughts. Thoughts concerning a certain, messy-haired wizard.

It was true. I had been falling for Harry ever since fifth year. Yes, I know, most girls had been infatuated with him since second, but I'm a late bloomer. Now, though I'd never admit it, I'm just as boy crazy as all the other girls at Hogwarts.

I was knocked out of my reverie by a little giggle.

"Her eyes aren't even moving!"

"She hasn't flipped a page for at least ten minutes."

I looked up from my book, and Emily and Bianca were smirking.

"Who are you thinking about, Mione?" they said in unison. They promptly started laughing, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up you two. Where are Ginny and the guys?" I asked, changing the subject. Bianca got a hold of herself first.

"Oh, she said she had to go _talk_ to Seamus." she said, winking. I smiled. At that moment, Ginny walked in, followed by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

"Well, all we did was talk." she said, glaring at Ron over her shoulder. He grinned back

at her.

"Well, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't threaten to hex you when you two tried to," he shuddered, "suck each other's faces off." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and sat down beside me, on the left side.

"Now, now Ginny. That tongue could be put to much better uses." Emily said calmly.

"Aw, now Jones, don't make me hex you." Ron said. Harry's head snapped towards him suddenly, then he looked down, lost in thought. (A/N: Can you guess why?)

"Oh Ronald, I meant for ice-cream... and... lollipops." she said, winking impishly. I smiled at the good feelings in the compartment, and Bianca giggled, but Ginny just turned red, and turned her focus to me.

"Oh Hermione! I love your hair! It's properly curly. Mine is just boring old waves." she pouted, picking up a lock.

"Thanks." I said quietly. She smiled and leant into Seamus, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I _love_ your hair." he said, kissing the top of her head. Feeling a little depressed, I looked away, and found a pair of green eyes looking into my own. I looked away, but I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, and his eyes still focused on me in amusement. He had taken to doing that, just to make me uncomfortable, or a bit pissed off, depending on my mood.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said. I looked back at him and replied in what I had hoped was a normal tone.

"Hi Harry. How was your summer." He blinked.

"Well, it was great, if you like doing maual labor and being treated like shit." he said bitterly. I winced. Stupid me, mentioning the fact that he lived with muggles of the worst sort.

"Right. Sorry." I mumbled, and stood up.

"I'm going to go change into my uniform." I said. Emily grinned at me.

"Here." she said, handing me a bundle. I thanked her, wondering why she had my stuff in the first place. I looked at Bianca, but she just shrugged.

Once in the washroom, I sat on the clean white floor, shaking my head.

"Why am I so stupid!" I asked myself aloud. Sure, I was _technically_ the brightest witch of our age, but when it came to a Harry and me, I was as intelligent as Neville. When I get my defenses up I'm fine, but he bloody snuck up on me!

Usually I was tactful enough not to mention Harry's home situation. Come to think of it, I was basically the smart one, knowing all about feelings without actually showing them myself. After a few minutes of mild self-loathing, I got up and looked in the large, well lit mirror, critiquing my appearance.

I'm short, only 5' 2", but not the cute kind of short like Bianca. I have brown eyes and below-shoulder length, brown hair. As already mentioned, I'm practically flat chested, just a tad below a B, but I have a large bum that doesn't balance out. I also am not blessed with a cute little nose like my pretty friends. I have a bump on the bridge. Besides that, I suppose I could be alright. At times, when I'm alone, I actually feel pretty. But when I'm around other girls...

I pulled on my white, button down shirt. I had finally found one that hugged me just righ, but I still cursed genetics for giving me the chest from my dad's side of the family, who were all B cups at the most, and wondering why Emily was so damn lucky to get a 36-C. She's lucky all the way around actually.

Emily could honestly be a model. She's perfect on a physical level. She has thick , luxurious brown hair, and spring green eyes, framed by long, curled eyelashes. She has the traditional hourglass figure, tiny waist, long legs, and big boobs, and she's like, 5'7". I hate myself for being envious, and I hate myself for caring about looks. I didn't use to. I hate society.

I buttoned up my shirt, did up my tie, and pulled on my navy blue skirt, navy blue blazer, and white, knee-high socks, before realizing that something wasn't right.

Usually, my skirt went to just above my knees. Very conservative-like. But now... did Mom shrink it in the wash? It was just below mid-thigh... no, couldn't have shrunk. It was fine when I packed it yesterday... EMILY! The witch, that's why she had my uniform! I took out my wand and attempted to lengthen the hem, but Maria had done her work well, perfroming the charm that disallowed future alterations.

"Curse witching clothes designers for creating that damn spell!" I huffed, trying again, but knowing that it was no use.

"Crazy bitch! What ever possesed her to do such a thing?" I muttered, and stormed out of the washroom.

"Ooh, looking good!" the traitor said, grining cheekily. I looked straight at her, my eyes narrowed. She looked back at me without a trace of shame.

"Whatsamatter?" she asked.

"What did you do to my skirt?" I said quietly, trying to keep my voice calm.

"What? Nothing. It's always been like that." she said smugly. I took out my wand.

"Emily, fix it. I swear..."

"No can do babe. The charm is irreversable. You know that. Besides, it looks hot." she said, signifying that that was that.

"It really does." Dean said. I turned to look at him in exasperation.

"Stop taking her side!"

"He's not. You look good." Harry said, grinning.

Damn boy. Why is he so oblivious? His innocence is so becoming, girls swarm all over him... does he know what he's doing to me? Probably not. Just comes naturally to him..." thoughts kept swirling through my head.

"Geez Mione, you're blushing!" Ginny said. Bianca giggled, and I looked at them witheringly, shaking my head.

"No. It's just really hot in here." I said, opening a window. Lucky for me, it actually was hot.

"In more ways than one, possibly?" Bianca asked innocently from her seat, where she was sitting cross legged. In a skirt. Dean was almost salivating.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help thinking, yeah, she really summed it up.

A/N: So how was that? I need reviews, constructive critisism only, no flames. My poor heart couldn't take it! lol


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, thank Gods it's the end of the week!" Ginny sighed, leaning back into her armchair. There was a general murmur of agreement from Emily, Bianca, and myself. It had been an excruciatingly painful week. Even I hadn't finished my homework yet. Well, yeah, I have, but my point is, there was a lot of homework!

Bianca was lying on her stomach, on the thick carpet. Emily was lounged on a sofa, and I was curled up in a squashy armchair, "The Notebook" in my lap. The three of them were chatting about this and that, but I wasn't really listening. I chose to read the beautiful , fictional, romance novel instead of listening to them talk about their real-life, love stories.

"Hey Mione." I looked up and saw Harry Potter and the guys sitting down with us. Ginny got up, allowing Seamus to sit in her place, then she sat in his lap.

"Hey Baby." she said, and he kissed her on the nose. I looked away, trying, without success, to not feel nauseous. I turned to Harry.

"Hi. So, how was potions?" I asked him. I had missed the class today, by request of Professor McGonagall, who had requested my help with teaching fifth years a complicated transfiguration technique.

"It was hell, as usual." he said cheerfully.

"Why do you sound so happy then?"

"Our dear Professor Snape has dragon dung all over him thanks to yours truly. But don't tell him. He doesn't know." he replied.

"That's not funny, Harry!" I giggled. Why, lately has he been making me look like a fool?

"Whatever." he shrugged. I smiled and looked away. Dean was sitting on the floor, poking Bianca in the side, where her tanned skin showed through the gap between her skirt and her blouse.

"Why are you so cute, huh?" he asked her, a silly grin on his face. I had known Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry ever since first year. They were practically my brothers (except for Harry, that would be wrong) as my girls were my sisters... Dean has always been a flirt. Harry's only been since sixth year.

Bianca giggled.

"I'm cute? You think so?" she said in her Filipino accent. She was born in the Philippenes, and had lived there till she was seven. As far as I knew, she was the only person in our year that had an accent.

"Yes. Adorable." he said, tapping her nose. I smiled and shook my head. She really was. Bianca had silky, shoulder length, black hair, and the typical, cute Filipino nose. She was also short, 4' 11, and preppy, cheerful, and all-around school sweetheart. Everyone loved her, she was so...lovable.

Ginny caught my eye, grinning at the sight of the two people on the floor. She and Dean had gone out briefly, but broken it off after a couple of weeks, choosing to go back to a platonic level. We were all a very tight circle of friends, and in some cases, judging by Dean and Bianca, maybe a bit more. But I was the one that all the boys saw as one of the guys...

Ginny, on the other hand, was most definetly seen as a girl, and _very_ popular with the boys of Hogwarts. Thankfully, _my_ boys saw her as a little sister. But Ginny had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, a more petite version of Maria. She was certainly following in her "scarlet woman" footsteps. Her hair, eternally vivid red, was down to the small of her back in a cascade of waves. Her lips were naturally tinted red and full. Her eyes had developed into a brownish hazel, and her cheeks were always rosy. Both she and Maria shared the same, pale creamy skin, and she had freckles splattered over her cheeks. She often complained that she as too red and freckly, but honestly, she knows that she's gorgeous.

"Honestly Dean." she said, shaking her head in amusement. He grinned up at her.

"What?" he said, still poking Bianca in the side. She was squirming, and giggling in a very girly way.

"Stopping bloody molesting the girl with your bloody finger!" Ron said, but his strong words were spoken in an amused voice.

"Well, I'm surprised that you were paying attention." Maria said coldly. Ron looked at her in bewilderment.

"Gods Em, what _are _you going on about?." he answered. She glared at him and turned away.

"Once again, clueless about everything." she said boredly. Ron looked quite bemused, and I sighed. I don't know what it was between those two. Ron and Maria had always been close, but ever since last year, she's started acting slightly hostile towards him. Sometimes things seem almost the same, like on the train on the first day, but usually it's how it is now...

I looked at her questioningly, but she turned away. The atmosphere had suddenly become too tense.

"I'm going up to my room. If anyone wants me, you know the password." I said, sighing heavily, and heading off to my private head-girl's dorm.

"OH HERMIONE!" Emily cried, flinging herself onto my bed, tears running down her cheeks. I sat down beside her on the bed and rubbed her back. I'd been expecting her. Finally her sobs subsided. She was curled up in my bed in a fetal position, shudders running through her body every so often. She looked so defensless... no one besides me ever saw this vulnerable side of her. The one she kept hidden under a facade of sly innuedendos, coy body language, and aloofness.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked, as if talking to an upset five year old. She nodded and sat up, propping herself up on the backboard of my king-sized bed. I handed her a blue pillow, the one than she always liked to hold while she spilled her heart.

"Oh Merlin... Hermione, I don't know what to do." she said shakily. A terrifying thought hit me.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" I gasped.

"NO!" she said, and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face, but was replaced instantly by a frown.

"Honestly, I don't understand him. How much more will it take?" she said quietly.

"Who?"

"Stupid-Ron-stupid-Weasley." she groaned.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"Yes, alright? Yes! I like Ron! I love his red hair, his blue eyes, his freckles... his muscles..." she said, getting a dreamy look in her eye. I let her day-dream for a while, until she blinked and snapped out of it.

"Anyways, has he always been this thick?"

"Yes, Em. You know that."

"But I've been throwing hints at him for ages!"

"Really? I never noticed!"

"Oh? Well, subtlety has never been my strong point." Emily sighed.

"Oh, Em." I said, smiling weakly. This was a major shock. What, Emily liking Ron, Dean liking Bianca, me liking Harry? Ginny and Seamus are already together, soon the whole group is going to be thrown off balance.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Em, do you like him? I mean, really like him."

"Yeah." she said miserably.

"Do you like him enough that you're willing to mess up your friendship with him if it came to that?"

"Yes, Gods YES! It's already messed up anyways. It's all this tension... I hate it when he talks to or about other girls. I'm a wreck!"

"Then you know what you have to do. You, Emily Jones, have to be yourself."

"No duh, who else am I supposed to be?"

"No, I mean that you've been being subtle, and that's not you."

"But... I don't want to get Ron like that! That should only be a last resort!"

"Well... okay... here." I said, handing her a book from my beside table.

"It's a muggle book! _The Secrets of the Unknowns: Learn to Snag Your Man._ What the- whatever. I'll take it." she said, now beaming.

"That's my girl. Go read up." I said, returning her smile. She shook her head.

"Typical Hermione..." she sighed. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, her eyes shining from unshed tears and hope.

A/N: All I can say at this present time is REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione... pst! Hermione!" Ron whispered out from the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I mouthed, not bothering to face him.

"How much bat's blood do you add to a energizing draught?" he asked again, louder this time. Hermione kept her head bent over her parchment. Snape had given them a pop quiz on _everything_ they had learned so far from the past _seven_ years. Most teachers would give you time to study, a little warning... stupid git.

"Cheating Weasley? Granger? Twenty points from Gryffindor. Each." Snape said, appearing out of nowhere. I saw Harry look up indignantly, his eyes flashing.

"Professor, Hermione wasn't cheating. She didn't say anything." he said, his voice completely calm, contrary to the fire in his eyes. He's gotten quite good at holding his temper in. Ron made a little noise of surprise at not being defended, and Snape looked back at the handsome dark-haired boy...a boy turned man.

"Ten points Potter. Eyes down and finish your test." he said, one of his tramautizing smiles on his sallow face. Harry sat down, hands shaking slightly. He bent his head over his paper, staring unseeingly at it. He took a deep breath and began to write again.

Convinced that he was alright, I focused my attention back on my test. I had finished about a half of an hour ahead of everyone else, head resting on my arms, when I felt something land beside my hand. I lifted my head and looked up slightly. There was a tiny paper airplane on my desk. I looked up cautiously, looking over at Snape. He was at his desk, greasy hair out of his face. He was bent over a roll of parchment, greasy nose pressed against it. He looked too busy to be paying attention to anything,

I shifted my gaze to each one of my friends. All of them looked busy, until my eyes fell on Harry. He was making every pretense of doing his work, but his quill wasn't scratching at the parchment, and his eyes weren't moving across the paper. Suddenly, the emeralds were raised. His eyes were twinkling, but his face remained rather calm. I arched an eyebrow, and he winked back at me.

"Open it." he mouthed, then looked back down at his paper. Oh, what the hell. I unfolded the plane, and it opened into a small piece of parchement, no larger than a _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book. Harry's untidy, yet legible writing was scrawled across the page.

_**Hermione, what's the answer? To Ron's question?**_

I raised my eyes, looking severely at Harry. I wish he wouldn't ask me to cheat. I can't refuse him anything. I dipped my quill into the inkwell and wrote my reply. But as the quill touched the parchment, the Harry's writing disappeared. I blinked bemusedly (A/N: Bemused means confused. Not _amused_, contrary to popular belief.) and continued writing.

**_Harry, you know I don't condone cheating_.**

I was just folding the paper again, when the words disappeared again, replaced by more writing, as if an imaginary hand was writing them before my eyes. This was sorta like MSN, on muggle computers.

_**Aw, come on Mione! You don't want my failure to be in your hands, do you? Please?**_

I shook my head, and looked up at Harry. He was looking over at me too, making a little puppy dog face. I swear, if it was possible, I would be a puddle under my desk by now. But since it wasn't...

_**Oh, alright. It's only two drops, because if you add more, you won't be able to sleep for months.**_

I wrote. My words disappeared again, and Harry's writing came back fast.

_**Thanks Hermione! Can always depend on you. By the way, you looked hilarious when you saw how this worked! Why so surprised? I told you, Fred and George were geniuses, this is one of their new inventions. What do you think?**_

I grinned, and was about to respond, when a swish of robes made my snapped my head up.

"What is it that you are doing Granger?" Snape asked, looking down at me disdainfully.

"Nothing Professor." I said, trying to hide the bit of parchment. He grabbed it from my hand, and I looked at Harry in dismay, but he looked quite smug.

"What's this?" Snape asked quietly. I gulped. His quiet voice always scared me, more than his loud one.

"Spare bit of parchment, Sir." I said, trying not to sound guilty. He sneered down at me.

"Potter offered me that same excuse four years ago, about a certain _spare bit of parchement_. I didn't believe that flimsy excuse then, and I won't believe it now." he said. He pulled out his wand.

"Show your secret." he hissed. I looked down, trying not to burst out in tears. The class was deathly silent.

"Son of a bitch." Snape breathed.

"Detention Granger!" he said loudly. Harry looked up angrily.

"Jackass." he muttered. "Professor, it's mine." he said, this time loud enough for Snape to hear.

I looked around wildly. NO! Not detention! I caught Draco Malfoy's eye, and blushed. He had grown into quite the charmer, and paired together with his dashing good looks... if it wasn't for his previous years as a supreme arse, I would actually consider him hot.

"I don't know where you got this, and I'm not certain how it works, I recall a cetain piece of parchement acting in the same manner. If I wanted to be insulted, I would ask. Detention Potter." Snape said to Harry, his face close to his. I shuddered. Snape always seems to have his face close to Harry's. Disgusting.

"Come see me after class. We'll discuss your detentions then." Snape said, rising and returning to his desk. Harry shrugged and continued on his test. I looked around, bewildered. Another piece of _spare parchment_...same manner...wait, who cares! He didn't know how the parchment worked! I wouldn't be suspended for cheating!

I sighed in relief and looked around the room, checking to see who else was done. I glanced at the Slytherin side, and I almost fell out of my seat. When my gaze had arrived at the other side of the room, my eyes had met a pair of stormy gray ones, and held me there for longer than I liked. Not that I minded... Malfoy had a pair of the sexiest eyes in school, second only to Harry. But there was something in Malfoy's eyes that I couldn't see in Harry's...danger. Intriguing, heart-quickening, skin tingling danger. And those eyes were on mine... he winked slowly and looked back at his paper, his shiny blond hair falling into his gray eyes... sunlight passing over storm clouds.

A/N: Um... that's all for now. Review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"Damn Snape. Stupid git." Harry muttered. I looked up from my dry sandwich. Me and Harry had been forced to eat alone, alienated from the rest of Hogwarts. Not that I was complaining. The food wasn't great, but the company was excellent. "Hermione, I'm so sorry I put you through this. It wasn't your fault." he said, looking at me as if he was begging for forgiveness.

"Oh, Harry, it's as much my fault as it was yours. I didn't have to write in the damn parchment." I said, smiling. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head.

"Enough about that. I wish I knew what was on that piece of paper." I mused. Must have been pretty bad, to make Snape swear in front of us all. Harry grinned.

"Oh, I bewitched my quill to write on it's own under the table and said exactly what was on my mind." he said happily.

"And what was that my friend?"

"Oh something along the lines of,'Hell no, you stupid, foul, greasy haired bastard. Get your hideous face away from me, your breath is wilting my edges.' Nothing over the top." Harry answered, his eyes twinkling merrily. My innocent Harry. No danger in his eyes. Just harmless mischief... Damn Draco Malfoy! Get out of my bloody thoughts.

"Granger, Weasley, it's time for your detention." Snape said unpleasantly, appearing at the doorway of the deserted room we were eating in. Harry looked at him coldly and got up. I rose too and followed them out of the room, to a small room that looked completely covered in dust, and was extremely warm. Harry and I shrugged off our blazers in an attempt to cool down.

"You to will be cleaning out this entire room, _without_ magic." Snape said, relishing the word "without". Harry looked at him boredly.

"Will that be all?" he said coolly. Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't like your tone, Potter. Ten points." he said. "I would love to be able to watch your desperate attempts at house cleaning, but I unfortunetly, have work to do. Mister Malfoy will surpervise in my stead." he said. He waved his wand, a bunch of cleaning supplies appeared.

"I would have had you clean the great hall using only toothbrushes, but the headmaster intervened." he said coldly. Harry's face remained emotionless, but I was glaring unrestrainedly.

"Save it Granger. I do not welcome hostility from lesser beings." he sneered. Harry's fist clenched at his sides, and he opened his mouth, but luckily, Malfoy walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." he said calmly. Snape merely nodded and left the room with a final sneer. I glared at his retreating back, knowing that if a Gryffindor had been late, it would have been detention.

Malfoy looked over at me and Harry, a smirk on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" he said, conjuring a very comfortable looking loveseat. Green velvet of course. Harry shook his head and got to work silently. I looked at him in astonishment, expecting some sort of comeback or something, but Harry just began to scrub the grimy walls. Malfoy looked on, a expression of superiority on his face.

"Well? Your screwed up boyfriend is following directions for once, you should too." he said lazily, lounging back on his sofa. Harry turned red, but didn't say a word, much to my surprise.

"Shut up about Harry. He's more stable than you. Anyways, he's not my boyfriend." I said angrily. Malfoy smirked.

"That's not a surprise. An ugly mudblood like you _would_ have trouble finding a guy. Now Emily. That's a fine specimen of what a witch should be. Pure-blood _and_ hot." he said, enjoying the anger apparent on my face. Harry was practically steaming at the ears, but he was still silent. What the hell was going on? And did Malfoy just call me ugly?

"Malfoy, you jackass, the mudblood thing is getting old. It's not even insulting anymore. And don't talk about my friend, you're soiling her name." I said, eyes narrowed. He shrugged.

I glared at him and grabbed a soft white cloth. Obviously, Dumbledore had requested good supplies, otherwise we would be scrubbing with ragged scraps of cloth. I walked over to a wall that had a bunch of grimy windows.

"I can't reach the bloody windows. Harry, could you give me a hand here?" I said, turning to him. Harry started towards me, but Malfoy rose too, pulling off his robes to reveal his wide chest and strong arms. I looked away hurriedly. It was one thing to stare at Harry, but Malfoy? No, no, no! I'm so glad that Harry doesn't use such flattering shirts, otherwise I would be a complete mess, all the time.

"Get back to scrubbing the walls Potter." he said. Malfoy conjured a finely carved ladder and carried it effortlessly over, the muscles in his arms barely flexing. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush.

I turned around after a minute, and my eyes were on his chest which outlined defined pectoral muscles.

"It's not polite to stare Mudblood." he said, his voice deep and husky. I shivered and took a step backwards, my eyes narrowed.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, did you, you bloody idiot." I said defiantly. He shrugged his broad shoulders and set the ladder against the wall.

"Get going." he said, gesturing to the ladder, leaning casually against the wall.

"Oh no. The ladder is gonna slide." I said, shaking my head. Malfoy stood up straight and held the ladder firmly.

"Oh, just get up Mudblood." he said impatiently. Casting him a glare, I climbed up on the ladder, trying to keep my skirt wrapped around my legs, regretting that I was still wearing my uniform.

"Keep your perverted eyes down, Malfoy!" I hissed, after catching him looking upwards. He smirked cheekily and kept his face upwards.

"Then how will I know that you're not falling down?" he said.

"Gee Malfoy, I didn't know you cared." I said sarcastically. He didn't reply, but continued to look up.

"Oh, let go of the bloody ladder, you horny bastard!" I snapped.

"If you say so Mudblood." he shrugged and let go. Suddenly I was falling...falling...falling...

"Fuckin' berk!" I screeched from the floor, my bottom throbbing, I having landed on it so hard. Malfoy was standing there calmly, looking smug. Harry ran over and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, searching my eyes. I nodded, glaring over his shoulder at the pale skinned bastard behind him. Harry turned to face Malfoy.

"You know, I promised McGonagall that I wouldn't hex you, but she didn't say anything about physical maiming." Harry said quietly. Realization dawned on me. Harry wasn't supposed to be fighting with Malfoy, that's why he was pretending that he didn't hear anything that the dumbass was saying.

"Oh, bring it Potter." Malfoy said, advancing on Harry. I quickly stepped between him and Harry, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, grow up and stop acting like macho idiots. The sooner we get this bloody job done, the sooner we all can go. And I sure none of us is enjoying being stuck here with each other." I said, looking at them both. Harry shook his head and went back to work, leaving Malfoy looking like a pathetic, dejected bully. He muttered something, wand in hand, and the ladder stood without any assistance.

"There, problem solved, okay?" he said gruffly, then went back to his chair.

I climbed up, and began to scrub away at the grimy windows. Luckily, the cleaner that was provded was very effective, _Magical Mess Cleaner_, and the windows were clean and leeting in the moonlight in no time.

All that work that made me very hot indeed, and I unbuttoned the two more buttons from the first two that were always opened, praying that Malfoy wouldn't take it as a come-on. I cracked open the window and a cool breeze played with the damp curls on my forehead. The rest of my hair was held up in a large claw clip, but I shook it loose, with a little more enthusiasm than necessary, knowing that it would bother Malfoy. I didn't know why I was trying to provoke his temper. The breeze ruffled through my hair almost lovingly.

"Hey, Mudblood, you still have work to do down here." Malfoy said, from his chair. I rolled my eyes and re-clipped my hair.

"Whatever Ferret." I muttered. Harry had cleaned all the walls, and was now scrubbing off the fireplace mantle and assorted pieces of furniture.

"The floors need scrubbing Mudblood." Malfoy called boredly. I sighed and grabbed a bucket of soapy water and a fresh cloth, scrubbing as far away from the chavaunistic pig as possible. He was smirking lazily at the sight of both me and Harry doing manual labour while he lounged on a cushioned couch.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of sloshing water, and I stole a couple of glances at the two guys in the room with me. Both were undeniably attractive, Harry in a more innocent, charming sort of way. Malfoy with his bastard attitude, stormy eyes, muscular body, and total disregard for anyone's feelings... though that was part of what made me feel attracted to him. Attracted? Did I just think that?

"Ah, another girl at my feet. It's a curse to be perfect." Malfoy sighed. I looked up in surprise and found that I was already in front of the blond bastard. He was smirking down at me, his robes in his lap, arms behind his head. I instantly wished that I hadn't unbuttoned my shirt. I may not have much to show, but Malfoy was likely to have a very good view of what little I had.

I stood up, Harry watching me at the corner of his eye.

"I refuse to wash the floor at your feet. It's degrading." I said defiantly. Malfoy shook his head.

"Then I guess that I'll have to tell Professor Snape that you used magic to clean the room." he said nonchalently.

"We did not!" I said.

"And who is he going to believe? A pair of Gryffindors, or his favourite student?" he said simply. I groaned. He was right of course.

"Fine, you hateful scum." I said, trying to wash the floor without have to get down.

"Hands and knees Mudblood." he said, a look of half enjoyment and half malice on his face. Without a word I attempted to button up my blouse. Malfoy's large hands were suddenly wrapped around mine. I pulled them away as if they were burned.

"Don't touch me." I spat, ice dripping from every letter. He smirked, yet again.

"Then don't touch your shirt, unless it's to take it off." he said.

"Are you stoned? I'm not taking off my shirt, I'm going to button it up. If you try to stop me, or touch me again, I will tell McGonagall that you were sexually harrassing me." I shot back. He looked shocked, and didn't reply, so I buttoned my shirt up all the way.

I got down on my damn hands and knees and scrubbed the rest of the floor as quickly as I could. I was done soon, and I stood up without a word and started to walk away, to the supplies.

"Sit down for a minute Mudblood." Malfoy said. My eyes narrowed suspicously.

"Look, unless you want to sit in my lap, which I also wouldn't mind, you should sit down, as I can imagine that your large rear is in pain."

"Shut the fuck up!" I said, walking gingerly over to the chair and sitting as far away as possible from him. "Don't talk about my arse for Merlin's sake." I muttered. He smiled evilly.

"Why not? It's lovely really. A nice change from all the flat arsed girls that I've been with. It doesn't even seem to be droopy. And-"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING SCREWHEAD! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said angrily. He laughed.

"Ah, a girl with a temper. Intriguing." he said, arching an eyebrow.

"I am not going to be one of your fucking weekly conquests, you fucking jackass." I hissed, and stood up, my arse still throbbing painfully. Malfoy smirked.

"Is that so?" he answered lazily.

I stood up abruptly and walked over to the bundle of clothes on the floor. I gathered mine and picked up my wand.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just can't stay in the same room as this bloody idiot. I'll make it up to you somehow." I said apologetically, giving him a one armed hug, before storming out. Gods, I've never said "fuck" so much in my life!

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next day, and groaned, remembering last night. Stupid dumbass, what's his problem? I hadn't slept well last night, and I almost considered skipping classes today for a nice long lie-in, but my logical side forced me out of bed.

It said, "Now, now Hermione, you know you have to go to classes! It's NEWT's this year!" I groaned and dragged myself groggily to my private bathroom. I took a quick shower, wishing I could just stay in there for the rest of the day, since I knew that the water would never run cold, but I emerged finally, feeling slightly more alert. I dressed wuickly, still cursing Emily for screwing up my skirt. And just my luck, all my friends wore their skirts shorter than me, whose else skirt could I borrow?

By the time I went into the common room, it was completely deserted. Everyone must have gone down for breakfast. I climbed out of the portrait hole and half-ran down to the great hall. Everyone was just finishing up breakfast, so I guess I was later than I thought.

"Morning." I breathed as I sat down, stuffing a piece of toast unceremoniously into my mouth. I sighed in pleasure as I ate, eggs, bacon, pancakes...

"Whoa. Hermione, why are you eating so much?" Bianca asked.

"Stress." I said simply, taking a swig of orange juice. Harry laughed.

"After last night, I can understand." he said. I suddenly stopped eating like a pig, feeling a bit embarrassed for stuffing myself the way I had been in front of Harry.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry that I ditched last night! It's just Malfoy got me so mad..." I started, but he shushed me.

"S'alright. The room was almost done anyways." he said simply, and I beamed at him. What a wonderful man...

"I can't believe that Malfoy hit on you! You are so lucky!" Emily squealed. Damn, stupid, wonderful Harry! Why did he tell what had happened? If Maria knew, soon the rest of the school would!

"Lucky? LUCKY! How the hell am I lucky? Gods, he's terrible!" I raged, glaring at the Slytherin table, specifically at the blond. He caught me and winked roguishly. I felt myself go a bit pink, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Yes, he's terrible. He's terribly HOT!" she said dreamily. I shook my head in wonder. What about Ron?

"Well, he really is. I wouldn't mind if he flirted with me." Bianca giggled, and Dean flushed. Seamus was laughing at the lot of us, handfeeding Ginny in a nauseatingly sweet way.

"Oh, Hermione. You know he's hot. Stop denying it." she said airily. I chose to ignore that statement.

"Hermione, are you sure you didn't enjoy it?" Harry asked in a fake innocent way. I made a noise of disgust and stood up.

"Why would I enjoy being insulted? How does that equate to attractive?" I said angrily, louder than I meant to. Heads turned to look in my direction curiously.

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures." I muttered, and left without a backwards glance. Honestly, enjoy it? What was he talking about? I most definetly **did not** enjoy it. Right? Oh bugger.

"Well, that was fun!" Bianca exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, When we get back to London I am _so_ asking Mum for a Puffskein!" Emily said, beaming. I sighed in content. Today's lesson had been used as a free class, where we could catch up on homework and such, since Hagrid's order of Jarvey's wouldn't arrive until next class. And if you had no homework, or in Harry and the rest of the boy's case, if you had no _desire_ to do homework, Hagird had brought in a special treat, puffskeins. They were adorable balls of soft custard-hued fur, that didn't mind being thrown around. All they Gryffindor boys played a game of volleyball until Hagrid intervened after a particularly brutal spike, from Neville no less.

"I-I- I'm sorry!" he stuttered, pale faced. Hagrid laughed gruffly, looking shaggier than ever.

"S'alrigh'. Perserverin' little critters." he had said, much to Neville's relief.

So now were walking back to school, feeling warm and contented, the warm part coming from one of the last days of real sunshine until spring.

We parted, I headed off to Arithmancy, the rest of them going to their respective classes. Now I was alone, walking to the opposite side of the school. I was a corridor away from my destination, passing by a gap in the wall, when I felt a pair of hands pull me into it.

"What the-" I shouted, but the hands went over my mouth. Strong hands.

"Don't scream." a husky voice said in my ear. My heart started beating again, ten times faster than earlier.

"Malfoy." I spat when he removed his hand.

"What, not happy to see me?" he said, and surprise, surprise, he was smirking.

"What do you think?" I shot back, trying to escape, but he had me pinned against the wall.

"I think that you are, no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you're not." he said smugly. My breath caught in my throat. I think he was right. No! He was wrong! WRONG!

"Let me go." I said, glaring at him poisonously. He laughed softly.

"Now you don't want that, do you?" he said, barely above whisper. He was too close. Much too close. Malfoy's face should never be that close...

His lips were nearing mine, and I was almost thinking, what the hell, he's hot! But seven years of abuse stopped me. I turned my head just as his lips touched, so that he kissed my cheek. I was thinking that the gesture would discourage him, but I was wrong.

His lips went from my cheek to my ears, which he nipped playfully, then to my neck, gently biting and kissing and sucking the tender skin. I gasped, biting my lip.

"Thought so." He whispered, taking my lips with his. It was my first kiss. My first kiss was with Malfoy. Oh Merlin, my first kiss was with _Malfoy_! It was supposed to be with Harry! This was wrong! But it felt so right... Oh what the hell.

I pulled his head towards me, tangling my fingers into his silky blond hair, deepening the kiss. He smirked against my lips, and I groaned, pulling away.

"Don't be such an ass." I moaned, then pulled him back, kissing him with an intensity that didn't usually extend past my studies. I felt his tongue touch my lips, and without thinking, I opened my mouth. Suddenly, his tongue was clashing with mine, and shocks were running through my body. His hands were on the back of my head, but then they sild down my sides, to my waist, then my hips, pulling me closer to him. Then suddenly, his hands were on my ass, cupping it and forcing me even more foreward, squeezing and massaging the part of me that was so tender since yesterday. It felt wonderful, but I pulled away, gasping.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Well, you took quite a fall yesterday, and I'm just trying to massage it and make it all better." he said cheekily.

I made a small noise, halfway between disgust and a moan.

"If you prefer, I could kiss it." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"NO!" I said angrily. I couldn't believe that I had kissed him!

Malfoy looked at me, now just one eyebrow arched. I silent question. I looked at him, willing myself to catch my breath in a less obvious manner.

"Believe me, I've had better Malfoy. Excuse me, I need to get to class." I said coldly, pushing past him and arranging my skirt. But I didn't go to Arithmancy. Screw class, I need a day off!

A/N: That's all I got so far. I'll take suggestions if you have any!


End file.
